helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchouten LOVE
Up-Front Works (Event V) |producer = Tsunku |Last = Koi ni Booing Buu! 5th Single (2011) |Next = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu single (2011) |Cover2 = Limited Editions= |-|Other= }} Uchouten LOVE (有頂天ＬＯＶＥ; Euphoric LOVE) is the sixth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in 4 limited Editions and 1 regular edition, with the limited A, B, and C coming with bonus DVD. The single was set to release on July 6, 2011, but it was delayed to August 3, 2011. The Single V was released on August 10, 2011. The ~rocketman mix~ was released digitally August 18, 2011. It is the last single to feature Ogawa Saki, as well as the initial 4-member line-up. Tracklist Regular Edition #Uchouten LOVE #Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ; Kiss! Summer Party) (3nin Matsuri cover) #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn (自転車チリリン; Bicycle Ding-a-Ling) #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (4Shot Lip Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) DVD #Uchouten LOVE (Kouka Seishou Ver.) (有頂天LOVE (校歌斉唱 Ver.); (School Chorus Ver.)) Limited Edition D #Uchouten LOVE #Jitensha Chiririn #Uchouten LOVE (Instrumental) Single V #Uchouten LOVE (MUSIC VIDEO) #Uchouten LOVE (Chou Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Uchouten LOVE (Deco Mic Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Wada Ayaka Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Maeda Yuuka Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Fukuda Kanon Chou Close-up Ver.) #Uchouten LOVE (Ogawa Saki Chou Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #Uchouten LOVE ~rocketman mix~ (有頂天LOVE～rocketman mix～) Limited Edition Covers Individuals who preordered the Limited Edition D at the Hello! Project Summer 2011 shows in Osaka and Nagoya will receive one of 4 possible covers depending on day. Nagoya Concert Covers Osaka Concert Covers Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki (last single) Single Information #Uchouten LOVE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: CHINO #*Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO #Chu! Natsu Party #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Tsunku, S/mileage #Jitensha Chiririn #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki Performances TV Performances *2011.07.07 NHK Dai! Tensai Terebi-kun *2011.08.05 Happy Music *2011.08.07 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop Concert Performances :For performances for "Chu! Natsu Party", see Chu! Natsu Party Concert Performances. ;Uchouten LOVE *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Wada Sakurako *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Michishige Sayumi, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi, Uemura Akari *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Juice=Juice *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Hello! Project *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami, Hirai Miyo, Kanemitsu Ruru, Saito Madoka, Onoda Karin *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano ;Jitensha Chiririn *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ - Tamura Meimi *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu (part of a medley) *Tamura Meimi One-Man Live 2019 "Meimei Hakusho" - Tamura Meimi Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 33,823 Trivia *After the first week, it became S/mileage's top selling single, until Please Miniskirt Postwoman! in December. *This is S/mileage first single to sell more than 30,000 copies. *This was the 4th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is S/mileage last single with Ogawa Saki, and as a 4 members line-up. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel *The Single V sold 1,509 copies. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Event V announcement news (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Uchouten LOVE, Chu! Natsu Party, Jitensha Chiririn cs:Uchouten LOVE da:Uchouten LOVE de:Uchouten LOVE es:Uchouten LOVE fr:Uchouten LOVE it:Uchouten LOVE ja:有頂天LOVE Category:2011 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles Category:Music Videos with Over 1,000,000 Views